Guardian Angel
by s.pShipper2016
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been best friends since the young age of five. But Kyle all of a sudden develops feelings for his buddy. Which leads them on a epic adventure. Does Stan feel the same way?


**Guardian Angel**

 **Chapter 1: I am Kyle**

I have always been amazed by my best friend, Stan. He is the captain of the football team, and the school chick magnet. Which I am a little jealous of. Although I am only 15, girls are still complicated and a little bit of a pain in the ass. So I never dated. There is just Stan, that's the only person I need to be happy. I mean, what are the reasons that I am not happy with Stan Marsh? He protected me in the grade school, all the way back in kindergarten.

"Hey Jew boy, why can't you just be like us?" teased Eric Cartman. Kyle Brovfloski is the only Jewish boy in Miss Smithers kindergarten class. He is sitting in the corner of the playroom. "Shut up fatass" Kyle said defensively. He was about to cry.

 _"Who would save you now?", sneered Cartman._

 _"I would". A 5 year old Stanley Marsh put down his toy football and walked up to Kyle's side._

 _"Do not worry Kyle, you are my best friend, and I will never let anyones hands on you".Not to dare argue, Cartman backed down._

Now 10 years later, me and the usual gang of boys are walking home from South Park high.

It's me, Kyle: side defense in football, loves basketball, and I'm a ginger. Kenny: blonde, poor kid with a sense of humor and loves tits, I mean LOVES them, he is secretly known to be the South Park hero, Mysterion

Cartman: has been my enemy since the beginning, I do not know why we are friends in the first place. And last (but certainly not the least), Stan. Well, you know I already explained.

"Come on Kenny pass it!", shouted Cartman. "Now the poor kid passes it to Stan, and back to the Jew,".

"COME ON CARTMAN, why do you always make a big deal of me being a Jew?", I snarled.

"Cartman, it is no big deal, he could be a Buddhist and will still be our friend. You are the one that has a problem, you are fat".

"HEY, I'm not fat, I'm big boned!", Cartman took aback.

"Well, looks like there is a big bone in his ass", joked Kenny. Everybody laughed.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home". As the big teenager walked away.

"Fine Cartman, be that way".

It's 9:30 in the evening, I grabbed my water bottle and towel, Stan grabs his. "See you guys, I'm going home, there is a special on tonight on the Playboy channel, woo hoo!", Kenny cheered as he started off home.

"Wow, that dude must really like porn", chuckled Stan. "You said it Stan", I responded.

"Kyle, I'm wondering, why haven't you dated anyone in our school before?".

"Dude, I am not going out with anyone, no interest in any girl in the school", "besides, you are the only one that makes me even happier than a girl".

"I know dude, and I am going to your house this week for some videogames, I am going to need a break, Wendy is driving me insane". I looked at him, "What is wrong with you two?".

"I'm breaking up with her soon, first it is the way she treats me, and is always begging me for sex, I know she is the top A honor roll student and the president of student council, but sex for me is still on the bottom of the now list".

I patted him on the shoulder, and as I am patting Stan, I examined the sweat that is rolling off his neck. Strong, muscular neck and I touched gingerly all the way down his spine,and finally when I was so close to grab his ass, he got up.

"Well dude, we should be heading back".

"Okay, see you in the morning". I walked home, and Stan follows behind me.

"Where are you going?"; "Back to your home, it is a Saturday, besides, I can call it home if I want to".

Blushing, I giggled, so did Stan. I hope he does not notice that I was blushing as he called my house his other home.

I walked in. My little brother Ike was watching T.V about a war going on in Iraq. We passed him and headed upstairs.

"Oh dude, I forgot to bring some change of clothes, do you mind if I run back to my house?".

I was hesitant to speak. Why though? He is my best friend in the whole world.

"You can borrow a change of pajamas and some clothes for the next day if you want, just return them after you washed them".

"Thanks dude!". I showed him where I keep my clothes and he reached in there and grabbed my favorite Terrence and Phillip tee. Ahh, the memories that t-shirt brings me.

It was summer of eighth grade and we went to the amusement park. They had Terrence and Phillip show up as special guests. And they got these shirts at the T&P store next to them. Seeing that I had no money, Stan gladly paid for the two of us.

"Hey want to play call of duty?", I asked.

As usual, he gave me the most perfect smile a guy or anyone has given me, "Sure, loser makes the popcorn for the movie!". We played black ops, he was smarter than me at hiding and I was good at sniping. So it was impossible to beat each other. Finally, I gave up and let Stan win.

"Haha! I knew I was better than you dude, now go make us some popcorn", smiled Stan, proudly showing he was better.

"Oh yeah, why don't you make me mother", I snickered.

"Wanna fight?"; "Yes, lets do it!"

He wrestled me to the ground, with his legs on both sides of my body, then I pushed him off. Swift kick in the junk, I was down on the floor, wreathing in pain. After a few breaths, I got up and gave him a wet willy...grossed out, he tried to pin me to the floor, but I was quicker than him. I fell on his chest. I hear his breathing, and the fast

heartbeat from all of the energy burned. I find that to be the most strangely relaxing seconds of my life.

"What are you doing gay-mo, get off, you win we will both do the popcorn!"

"Gay-mo, what are you talking about?, you went for my junk!". With a playful punch to the shoulder, we got out some Dr. Pepper and he poured two cups, I microwaved the popcorn.

It is now 12:42 am, the movie is done, I decided it is time for both of us to head to bed. But the only problem is, is that Stan is snoring on the couch, leaning against my shoulder. I did not want to wake him up, so I let him sleep there, and I carefully moved his head so his feet are facing me, and we both drifted off.

 **Chapter 2: School(the worst presentation I ever did)**

School, 9:01 am, there is the usual hussling and bussling in the hallway. The goths under the gym bleachers, and the popular girls talking about their latest hookup.

Since Mr. Garrison has been too inappropriate to teach little kids and got in trouble with his job as a sales clerk at Wal-Mart, he moved back into teaching high school.

"Okay class, this is a very important assignment on the myths of ancient Greece. The topic choices are on the board, you and your partner for this project may go up there in a single file line and circle it". Of course, I choose Stan as my partner. Cartman got Butters, which by the way has long grown out of his dorky self from grade school. Kenny with Bebe, and Wendy with Craig.

"Lets do this one, Cupid and Psyche", I said. "Okay, whatever you want dude, hey, lets meet in the library after school to look them up, I need to spend some more time with you and homework anyways, you know for double the fun". I laughed softly to myself.

3:00 pm, The school is pretty much empty, except the janitor and a few teachers that are in the library making sure we do not fuck around.

"Okay, so I got the school computer, and you go look for some books, and I'll-"

Stan cut me off, "I broke up with Wendy today, she seemed okay, but looked a bit mad". I turned around quickly, "Are you going to be okay?".

"Yes! Finally, no more begging for sex, she is a whore man, I'm telling you".

I nodded in agreement, "Yes man, aren't girls complicated? Look here, the goddess Psyche was a very jealous goddess but yet very passionate. She killed each one that dares compete with her".

"Sounds very brutal, probably something Wendy would have done if I had another suitor".

I laughed my ass off, "I will not let that happen, you do not die until I do". Stan smiled and went off to grab a few copies of "Greek mythology". I got drowsy, and did not notice my head is on the desk.

I imagined myself looking at a monster as large as this school, grabbing for Stan. She was yelling horrible things at him and making death threats. The monster is Wendy Testaburger. And then there was me: Kyle, the knight in shining armor, and has the power of growing a massive size and at the same time, can slay a monster twice my weight. I killed the monster,picked up my best friend and carried him off into the sunset. "I will not let you die until I do". That echoed for the rest of the dream.

Suddenly, I was woken up with Stan shaking me, startled I jumped. Not only that, I was hard! Oh no, I think he saw it!

"I see you are excited about something", he snickered.

"I was not dreaming of a girl!", "Or a guy, ah!, it happened for no reason".

Stan nodded, patted my back like any other bro should.

"It happens dude, it looks as if it is getting late, we should head home"

"Good idea". We walked out of the library, I hung my head in embarrassment.

5:35, we hung out with Kenny for a short while, chucking acorns at chipmunks. Then stopped at the ice cream parlor to have a brain freeze challenge. I won. Until the clock turned 8:45, we went up to Stan's porch.

"I will see you in the morning at your doorstep dude", "and by the way, what did you dream of in the library, I already got almost all of the project done while you were pitching a tent" I swear my face was as red as my hair, "I do not want to say, really"

"Come on, you can tell me". Stan looked up at me in curiosity.

"Okay later". So my friend gave me a bro hug, I swear now, that was the best bro hug I got.

Tired and can barely see a foot from me, I went down the steps and got a poptart, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door for school. I only had five hours of sleep last night because I have too many thoughts in my head: my presentation with Stan, the way his sweat feels when I caress his back (oddly enough, enjoyable), and how I am going to ask one of the only friends that understands me besides Stan, Kenny.

He is pretty much the only guy in the school that knows a lot about sex and thoughts like this.

In fact, he was fascinated with the vagina since he was born, quote end.

Like the good friend he was, there is Stan waiting under the oak tree. But he was not dressed in the usual poof ball hat and brown leather coat: he wore a suit with a blue striped tie, and his D.C shoes were perfectly washed with no grime on it, like it is brand new, and his raven black hair is combed back and with a little bit of hair gel in it.

"Stan? Who are you taking on a date?" I asked in awe; particularity his appearance is breath- taking.

"I am not going out with anybody, my dad heard we are giving a presentation today and told me to put on his high school prom tux, it looks kind of ridiculous on me", he sighed heavily.

I shook my head, "No, you are Stan Marsh, the captain of the football team and one of the most attractive boys in the school, you look good with a plastic bag over your balls!"

"Third, most attractive, under Token and Butters", he stated back to me. We continued walking to school in silence for a while. That list has been long outdated. Stan actually grew hotter as he aged.

When we got to the school, all of the kids in the class seem to not know what day it is today.

And some that do, have it look like it was done in a matter of a few seconds writing it down on a piece of lined notebook paper.

"Anyone ready to volunteer to go present their project, Eric?" Mr Garrison eyed Cartman.

Cartman seemed to have fallen asleep on the presentation notes he was suppose to present with Butters, whom apparently, did not pay attention to his partner. The notes were covered in ink smears and drool from falling asleep.

"Umm, uh, oh donkey balls" he stuttered.

"Something the matter Eric?"

"I-am...not necessarily finished but I-, BUTTERS YOU BLACK ASSHOLE!". He threw the notes at a startled Butters.

"Okay, you get an F for fails at life, next please?"

Everyone with blank faces, now looking down at their crap projects had their heads down. Even me. I have a bad case of stage fright.

"We'll go Mr. Garrison", said Stan suddenly. In his arm is a hard drive and a pointer stick. Seems awfully fucking prepared.

"Stan are you crazy?, I cannot go up there, I am afraid to speak", I whispered frantically.

"It will be fine, it is like talking to me", assured my buddy.

So we went up there. As Stan puts the hard drive into the class computer and pulls up Microsoft Power point, my stomach churned and it feels like as if someone took my intestines and used them as shoelaces- all tied up and knotted. I never been this scared in my life, since the incident where I crapped my pants in front of the talent show in seventh grade, I swore to myself to never be involved in any public speaking, and when the teacher asks for me to do so, fuck it, I took the F and made up for it later. Stan spoke as the first slide came up.

"Okay our project is called Cupid and Psyche. They were called the most jealous couple in all of Greek history". Stopped. He nudged my shoulder, stating that it was my time to go.

"Umm, a-and she had many, uh, relationships with other Gods, who-whom she burned and died of a miserable death-" (Oh no, here it comes, the bile that has been piling up in the back of my throat, and in front of the whole class).

"Hey Kyle, you feeling alright?", "come on dude we have to, OH MY GOD!"

Like a volcano that exploded out of my stomach, swirls of yellow and reddish yuck have been projected on the floor. The taste in my mouth was awful. My head got all dizzy, getting fainter, I dropped to my hands and knees, in the exact spot where the bile hit the floor.

I heaved again. Stan stopped the presentation immediately, Mr Garrison took me under his arm and lead me to the school nurse. While for the rest of the class, they sit in their seats with utter disgust and I swear one other puked at the smell of half digested food that fills the room.

The rest of the day was not much better. I had the other high school boys call me a vomiting,thumb sucking Jew, while the girls sprayed me with their perfume calling me"smelly".Which makes the boys taunting worse.

The mere thought of telling Kenny my problem of the weird dreams I have been having will not end as good. But to let it float around me like a buzzing bee is not happening. So, 5:57, I changed into clean clothes, and went to his house.

"So, Kyle, what brings you to the neighborhood?", smiled Kenny as he pulled out a porn magazine under his pillow.

"I want to talk to you, telling anyone else will get me into big trouble Ken"

" Well, as Mysterion, hero of South Park, I have made an oath to keep secrets locked, the city crime-free, and to keep the women beautiful". Kenny pulled out a smoke.

"Well, it starts off as just a normal study day, me and Stan were in the library, I fell asleep and there is an image of something".

"Is it a person?" quizzed Kenny. I replied with such nervousness, "Yes, and it is a friend".

"I see what you are talking about, a lady friend you had your eyes on?". He inhaled, and smoked a ring.

"Something like that, you see, I really had a good friendship with them, you know as siblings.. but this particular dream happens to get me excited, like I wanted something more".

"Ahh, Kyle has a little crush, huh?", exclaimed Ken as he gave me a pat on the back. "I am good with all kinds of women: black, white, young , old, you NAME it!, they cannot resist me, Kenny, a.k.a the hero behind the mask". Like an on switch, he turned from excited for me to soft, sympathetic low tone, "Look Kyle, getting a boner for a woman is just your body's way of saying 'she's the one, to lay down and take advantage of', but we do not want to go too fast on getting out of the friend zone, got to find out what they like more than anything in the whole world, take her to the beach or the club", "sir, you came to the right person".

I have no choice, if Kenny can fap to a lesbian couple making out in the pool, then he has some knowledge on weird things I am thinking.

"Kenny, can you keep a secret?" "I just said before I have an oath to keep secrets to ourselves".

"Will we still be friends no matter what?", I bit my nails all out of nerves.

"Why Kyle, Kyle, you have judged me the least out of the whole gang, why, you even remember most of my deaths! Of course brotha, forever!"

"What if the certain someone was a guy, we have been friends forever and I had weird feelings about HIM". Silence. Uh-oh, here it comes, our friendship will never be the same.

"That does not change my feelings on you Kyle B, guy lover or girl, we will remain linked hand in hand", " take my advice man, build it up to the point in which it is okay, but...be careful, he could be not swinging for the same team".

I sighed of relief, with a bro hug and a pack of cigars to go, I marched off to my home. Why, for a guy who usually hangs out with Cartman and his gang of assholes, he takes kindly to me. I do not even see him being disgusted with my incident in class, he just followed Stan to make sure I was fine.

 **Chapter 3: An idea for a date**

12:15, it was lunch time. As usual, the cafeteria was packed of all the freshmen and sophomores. Me and the rest of the gang sat at our own special spot under the great spruce out in the school courtyard.

"Hey guys, have you seen the look on Jew's face when he puked his balls off in the class?, it was totally gross! And somewhat entertaining", laughed Cartman, his fat muscular stomach bouncing like a bowl full of jelly.

"Really dude, it is not funny, Kyle would've died or something", stated Stan. He was truly, one of the greatest friends I ever had. I just bit into my tuna fish and cheese sandwich and smiled.

"Hey! Have you heard guys? Minecon is coming to Denver this October, and I am very excited!", exclaimed Stan. He have loved that videogame since he was 10. I use to go over to his house and watch him create amazing builds. I believe one time, he stayed up until 1:40 in the morning just to finish his Eiffel tower.

"Pssh, those kinds of games are for middle schoolers and dorks", said Cartman.

"No it isn't dude, Stan is the football captain, and that means it is cool", I said.

"Well now, going to defend your boyfriend Kyle? I always thought you were queer", he snorted back.

"Eric calm down dude, I have a guilty pleasure in playing it once in a while", Kenny said to cool off the situation. He winked at me.

Stan continued like nothing happened,"I once went dressing as Steve, the miner, it was truly the greatest times of my life!". Stan whipped out his phone and showed all his photos in the Steve costume. I laughed.

The bell rang. I am going to third hour, Stan waved bye to me. I wish he was in all my classes like we were in the grade school.

"Hey Kyle, DUDE, this could be your chance, Stan's birthday is in October, and you can take him to Minecon in Denver!"

I looked at Kenny funny, "How dude, I do not make as much in my shit job at the Burger King"

"Come on, you are looking at a person that can stop crime and the smartest superhero ever!", Kenny gloated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I am the famous superhero of South Park: when I hear the Mystic Signal go off, I just go into a robbery, catch the thief, and pocket the plane ticket money plus the hotel and other expense cash and you will take him on the best trip ever!".

With wide eyes I thought, 'why would Mysterion do such a thing?'

"Are you nuts, you are suppose to stop crime, not commit it". Kenny looked as if he was not listening. "Let me know when Minecon is, give me the amounts and I will get it to you asap".

"Do you want to take him on this date or what?", he added. I nodded.

"Very well, I will do it, see you later Kyle". What was I fucking thinking?

2:45, home. I went to my computer and pulled out todays homework and filled in a few questions. But not until I have Kenny's advice floating in my head 'find out what he likes; take him on the best trip ever; go slow'. I could not take it! I opened a window, and looked up the time of the Minecon 2014 time and place. The graphics on the computer are so amazing,

I have not seen anything so blocky, and so colorful: like an old videogame from the 1980s.

"Hmm, it seems like it is October 20th, Denver at 8:45 standard time".

My parents have a business trip they are going on with Ike because he has DECA in the same town they are in. On the same day, and they will be gone the whole week. So perfect!

But wait, what about Stan's parents? If I sneak him out for the surprise, then I'll be dead meat.

They will call my parents and have me be on house arrest! I got out my phone, and texted him.

'Hey Stan'

'Hi Kyle, what's going on?'

'What are you doing?"

'Playing minecraft, thinking of you, want to log on and play?'

(Thinking of me?)

'I can't I have homework'

':('

'Maybe when I am done, say, what are your parents doing on October the 19?'

'I know my mom has to take Shelly down to New York to go shopping for congrats on her good

grades, because she iz spoiled like that, as for my dad, he is too drunk to care if I was kidnapped'

JACKPOT.

'Why?'

Uh-oh, how should I tell him without any hints?

'I was asking if you want a sleepover for your birthday' Yes, thank you quick wits!

'Sounds a bit gay, but if that is my birthday gift, then idc, you are the greatest friend in the world!'

'Thanks Stan, you have been my hero since kindergarten'

'LOL good times'

'Yeah. Forget homework, Mr Chavez will have to suck my Jew dick, lets build!'

':)'

Like old days, me and Stanley are fighting creepers and building epic builds.

 **Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

September 20th, 11:16, walking down the hallway from lunch, and I swear I hear Cartman and his gang of buttholes: Craig, Clyde, and Kevin. I have chose to ignore them.

"Alright guys I have the most epic way to embarrass Kyle", Eric snickered with an ominous laugh.

Clyde shrugged, "I don't know man, since you were like four years old, he seems to be the only target you can really push".

"Whatever", said Craig in his usual monotone voice.

"I see old Craig agrees with me", Eric nudged Craig. He did not flinch.

"That's because he really, seriously does not care what anyone thinks", answers Clyde.

"shh, shh, let Eric finish, come on man, what do you have planned for Kyle", Kevin whispered as if the principal was watching. "Kyle is the only puking Jew that we know of, tell us oh wise Cartman!"

Eric gestured the three men to the secret hideout in the high school. In the beginning of the year, he wanted to get away from the outside world, to plan his secret schemes to make the other South Park students lives miserable. Especially Kyle. Making it in the library, there is a secret doorway that leads to an abandoned boiler room. The librarian is always at work, and the surveillance camera is spray painted black. Principal Mac mistakes it as 'un-fixable'.

"Gentlemen, it seems as though we have a little bit of a body guard issue: Stan and Kyle seem to always keep each other's backs- going to the ice cream store together, throwing chipmunks with Kenny-"

"I love chipmunks!" exclaimed Kevin.

"SHUT UP KEVIN...anywho, to get them separated, we will pretend that we have heard the news that Stan's grandpa died, then he goes out of the house along with his whole family then it is our chance: Clyde, you are the closest with Kyle, invite him to go to Mike-E- Mozzarella's with you, me and Craig come up from behind in a dark allyway, and Kevin buries the body".

Silence. The trio nodded in unison. "Actually, that does not sound at all too bad", nodded Clyde. The men all go out the door. But Cartman stayed behind. "Yes, get your lunch Stan and Kyle, even Kenny is on your side, but that does not stop me from getting your blood in my next bath, HAHAHA!".

8:12, my house. Man oh man, there is a ton of homework to be done. I wish that Miss Sweir did not give us so much health worksheets to do! BRIINNG, BRIINNGG. Why is my phone going off? Does Stan want to hang out?

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"...hi Clyde"

"Yup", pause to listen.

"Homework", pause to listen.

"Canceled the assignment?! Awesome, sure dude I'll be over". Sure enough, I was on my way.

Meanwhile, Stan was watching Terrence and Phillip, when a sobbing Mrs Marsh walks up and hugs her son.

"Stan, it's your grandfather, he has recently died", she sobbed into him.

Widened eyes, Stan did not know what to say. He was pretty old too. Telling everyone else what had happened, the Marshes packed up the car to drive over to their grandma's house.

"It was very cool of you dude to invite me over to Mike-E's, Stan and Kenny were planning to come over here a few weeks ago, but never happened because a certain ass munch did not want to chip in", said Kyle through munches on his pizza.

Clyde was counting his tickets won at Wack-a-Jessica Parker,... "No problem dude, and yes Kenny is such a douche for not chipping in". Behind the building, the three are standing behind a couple of trashcans. "This is taking forever! I want to go home to watch the Playboy channel", whined Craig.

"SHUT UP Craig, you can go home to watch porn once Kyle is dead". Cartman handed him $20.00. He finally shuts up.

Whacking and video games going off, shooting sounds, Clyde and I won a total of 1230tickets and combined it to pick a giant hamster ball. You know, the kind you go inside of and roll around like a giant hamster. "Boy was that fun Kyle, you are a very cool guy, why have I not called you my best friend?" said Clyde, a hint ofacting in his voice.

"Well I won't call you my best friend Clyde, but some sort of acquaintance that I have hung out with as long as I can remember".

"You are considered the smartest kid in the class, and you are a Jew, which makes you ever smarter"

"Hey, it does not matter if I'm a Jewish kid!" I fumed. Clearly Cartman is behind the madness, but then like a fleck of dust, he brushed it out of his mind

"No, I mean it in a good way, don't be a sissy" laughed Clyde.

The two talked for hours on end, not even knowing that Clyde was following order and lead the unsuspecting teenager to a dark alleyway. Rats and homeless groaning fill the air, scent of rotten garbage and old lady perfume fill it too, causing Kyle's nose to turn up. It was very dark. Checking his watch, it is 10:02.

"Man my mom is going to kill me, I have not been out with anyone else but Stan this late before Clyde, Clyde?".

Seems as though he had disappeared. "Kyle come closer, you have to see this, there is a dead skunk and I want you to sniff it, I'll give you $80 bucks". Unfortunately the money stereotype has grown and kicked in on me, and I followed the sound of his voice to the 'skunk'.

Footsteps come closer and closer, I got frightened, "Clyde, it is not funny, there is no skunk here and you should come out!"

"Oh I'm not a skunk Kyle, you should've stayed home in your boyfriends arms", added another voice: Cartman's.

"Alright, GET HIM"

I want to scream, but the sound was trapped in my airways, I ran for my life.

"No escape Kyle, I have you!" Craig.

"Nice Craig! Bring him to me!". Seems like a rope is tied to my feet and shiny handcuffs were put on my wrists. I reached for my cellphone but no success. Will this be it?

1:36 in the morning, 34 texts, the inbox read Stan. And 2 said Mom.

Like the status of being the town bitch, Mrs. Brovfloski reached for the phone to dial Sharon Marsh.

"Hello Mrs Marsh it's Sheila, is Stan with you?"

"Yes Sheila he is with me, apparently some fake obituary was sent to our house stating that grandpa Marsh was dead, but he isn't. We are on our way back, why?"

"Kyle never came home last night and I was wondering if you seen him"

"I'll ask Stan, Stan! Have you seen Kyle? (silence)...Last time he saw him was at school"

"I looked at the school, and his room, and I even got the police to look for him, but there is no luck", Mrs Brovoloski sighed.

Mrs Marsh hung up after the talk. "What about Kyle mom, is he okay?", asked Stan, concerned.

"Stanley, he is missing".

"NO it can't be! I have to find him!"

"For the sake of having his mom be a bitch and will frame us for not looking hard enough,I will let you look as long as you want, but be careful" said his mom.

It was only 4 miles from South Park where his grandpa lived, Stan went to everyone's house to gather information. But when he reached Cartman's house, things got a little weird.

Linda Cartman was on the couch watching infomercials. His fatass was usually on to watch Mtv.

"Hello Stan Marsh, how is it going?" she asked without looking away.

"Have you seen your son? I think you last seen him, was he with Kyle?", Stan shuffled his feet.

" Oh, I believe my precious plum was going to their secret clubhouse".

"Clubhouse?"

"Yes, the one behind Mike-E Mozzerellas". Striking back the memory of keeping treasures from the world to see, and some porn magazines!

"Thank you thank you!". He rushed out the door, "Wait! Do you want a cookie?" Mrs Cartman called after Stan.

That son of a bitch got me tied up like a prostitute drunk and disoriented. Will Stan find me?

Ugh I bet his ass I'll kick Cartman's small testicles up to his liver. This was our old clubhouse: full of old toys and coins we collected as a kid. But we gave up on it; at least Stan, I and Kenny did. Cartman has the mind of a 26 year old, but a childish attitude.

"Feeling helpless Kyle?, oh whats the matter, feeling like a baby and wanting your mama, I think you need a spanking".

Reaching over on the side of my chair, Cartman handed a whip to Kevin.

"Whack him!" Smacking my side, man lets say that it hurts like holding a charred piece of glass in your hand.

"This is it!". Stan kicked the door opened and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Well Cartman, Clyde, Craig and Kevin, deals over, let my homie go and I'll get you each a free ticket to homecoming". Seeming like Craig resisted, he dropped the whip.

"CRAIG I am not backing down, the Jew's blood will soon be in our hands, and Stan will not withstand my ass!". He lunged at him like a super star Peyton Manning. I was defense, but man, I never seen a dude play so good. Punches were flying, and kicks in the testicles; grabbed by the ears, Craig and Kevin and Clyde were dragged out the door, and ran off. Nobody messes with Stan! Except fatass, he kept going. Legs on both sides of his body, full on bloody punches in the face, Cartman looks like a bleeding tomato, based off of the shape of his face.

"Alright, alright! Stan, you have reached the last straw, you broke my nose. When my mom hears about this, you will be hearing from my lawyer!". Crying like the bitch he was, Eric Cartman was holding his nose and his bowl of jelly of a stomach and him sent off to his home.

"Stan! You have found the clubhouse, came to save me, how do you know?", I cannot stop smiling.

His tender hands untied my feet and uncuffed my hands. I never felt hands so soft for a football player star. Does it smell like mens peppermint shampoo? Ugh God, I can waddle in that shit for days on end!

"Sure, his mom was so stubborn and told me the secret hideout, and I was worried about you dude, you never answered my trillion texts I sent you".

"My phone was in my pocket", I said.

"Come on lets get out of here, and go to your house, play minecraft, and I promise to never leave your side again, not with fatass around", he sighed.

"Don't worry man, fatass is around all the time, that means I need you more than ever".

I held his hand, and he held mine. Whoa, did we really just scare the feelings out of each other?

But I do not care if it is gay, I liked it. And I'm sure Stan likes it too. He is my hero.

 **Chapter 5: The swing set**

Fourth hour was pretty much the only hour I have with my hero. It was math class. I am pretty good at it too. Stan is not though. So when a homework assignment comes up, I was the one to walk through the problems with him. We make a great team.

To make this day even better, Cartman is in the hospital with a broken nose and a slight concussion. Stan is truly the sunshine to my cloud.

Mr Swanson was going over chapter three, section eight, with me the only one paying attention. All of a sudden, a paper airplane flew at my head, goddammit, when I was writing notes too!

"Butters, seriously?" I whispered angrily.

"It wasn't me I swear!" he whispered back. I knew it had to be someone behind me. I whipped

around. No one was not writing the notes.

"Psst, hey Kyle", I recognized it as Stan's voice. He waved and pointed at the airplane.

"Read it man", he said.

With a suspicious look on my face, I opened it, it read- Hey dude, want to go over tonight? I have something to show you.

I responded so fast so the teacher does not see me: Sure man, what do you want to show me?

In an instant, he said for the final time: Something special, it is in my back yard.

School has gone by pretty fast, like a broken hand on the clock. It does not know the difference between a hour and a minute. I started off towards Stan's. Since about third grade, I memorized his house: a dark green two story building with a cracked driveway. I imagined how many tickets his dad must have received when he got pulled over drunk.

He was waiting for me in his room. It was funny that he was wearing his Terrance and Phillip t-shirt.

"Hey Kyle! The surprise is in the back yard, it is so epic, I just cannot enjoy it alone", he exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, I know, you told me"

"Well now I told you again". I never seen him so happy before, like he had just won a million dollars.

Stan took me by the wrists and headed to the back yard. Of all the memories that we had here:

When we were six or seven, we have played race cars outside out of cardboard boxes, or

in the times of dungeons and dragons, I sided with him as the high elf king versus the humans.

We befriended a weird kid nicknamed 'douchebag'.

He stopped us in front of the most memorable place in the yard of all: The swing set. We pushed each other on it and had a good old fashioned time. I felt like I was flying in the air!

"That's the swing set, the one that which we pushed each other with, why are you showing me this?", I looked at him, Stan had a calm expression.

"Dude, I just am sick and tired of being stuck on the Xbox and computer all day daily after school, you know, we need to get some sun under our skin", he answered it like he knew this question is coming up.

"But that is what football is for us, to play a man's sport and kick some ass!", I intimidated a manly-man with some muscles. He just laughed

"The season is almost over, winter is coming again, and football: I am forced to get along with everyone: fans, girls, and all the guys who can be complete assholes. I do not want to live the fame and glory all the time Kyle"... "being popular and one of the most handsome guys in the school could be tough, I want to go back to the good old days when it was just us Kyle".

I am surprised to what I just heard. I was just a shadow of a very handsome football player who wanted to be friends with someone like me. I have hair that is twice the size of my own head, and a very skinny body with almost no muscle at all, most importantly, I am always picked last to be where he is.

We took a seat on the swing, I pushed my legs up, "Hey can I ask you something?", I wanted an answer.

"Sure Kyle, you can tell me anything". I'm glad he's listening.

"I'm skinny, right, so that must mean I am a wimp. What am I still doing with you?".

Like a punch in the gut, I got this, "I do not see no difference in you my man, you are my best friend".

"Yeah but I heard that the popular guys have only befriended people like me because then they will just get even more popular, and the wimp gets nothing at all". I think that is what I wanted to say.

"That's not me Kyle, I have always promised to never change for you, just for you dude", Stan answered, this time with more emotion.

"Token had dropped out of school, Wendy is a whore, and Clyde turned into a jackass", I listed.

"Jimmy turned into a famous comedian, with Timmy as his spokesman, and Bebe is Kenny's girlfriend! You call that keeping the same for me?". I must have spoken too much.

Stan's mouth dropped open, "I did not promise that others will do the same with me, I said it isonly me that kept that promise, look, I kept this too", he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a yellowed piece of copy paper. Pulled it open, all wrinkly, and dated in the corner:

June 19, 2002. About first grade. It was a picture colored in crayon of me and Stan holding hands under stark's pond. I suddenly remember, but that was the past, it stays where it is, in the past...even a retard can figure that out.

"I kept that, to assure that you are my other half forever", he said with his handsome boy smile.

It was too much for me to handle. I teared up. Stan has gone too far to say he has not changed for me.

"I-I got to go man, th-thanks for hanging out". I ducked my head, and hands in my pockets, headed through the slider and out the front door.

Leaving Stan, dumbstruck, with the aging picture in his hand, looking as sad as me.

"I need to see Kenny". Tears streaming, "I knew he will not feel the same as me".

 **Chapter 6: I am Stan**

I'm Stan Marsh, captain of the football team, and the ex-boyfriend of (the once was the most popular girls in the whole school and most beautiful) Wendy Testaburger. Now a whore with beer on her breath, but still keeps herself together to be on Student Council.

And I have just buffed up, adjusting to my teenage body. I still love videogames and talking about fart humor. Most importantly, to still have my trio of friends: Kyle- the ginger of the bunch, the smartest in the class (top 20), and was always protected by me. Kenny- still as poor as dirt, loves girls a lot, and although a pervert, is pretty wise beyond his form- taking from his duty of a superhero. Cartman- asshole, racist, and now a gang member. Why are we still friends with him?

I tried to have Kyle see that I want more than just our friendship by showing old memories of playing on the swingset. But I believed I scared him off. Wanting to get him back, I seek Kenny for advice. Wait, how can he react to me admitting I am possibly gay for my own best friend? But if he is a pervert on everything including two lesbians, I will tell him.

"Stan the man! How are you doing? Want to chuck acorns at chipmunks again?", he seems as happy. Making me at least a little bit better.

"I have a problem Ken, and maybe you can help me on this one".

"Ohh, I see, a man problem? It's okay man, come on in". His house was a tiny bit fixed up since his mom quit drinking and got the nerve to replace the floor with cheap carpet and a fresh wall of paint. Quite nice. We reached Kenny's room.

"Tell me your problem", he suddenly said as he pulled off his orange hood.

"Well Kenny, it is going to sound a little unlike me, but I have turned my heart towards someone".

Well, goodbye reputation as the most popular boy in school.

"You want Wendy back, is that it?", questioned Kenny through a smoke.

"No way dude! She will never earn my heart again after what happened to me", I assured.

"You have a heart towards someone else, who is the lady and what is her name, and I will tell her for you, easy as that". Well, that was easy to get him to help me.

"Well, Ken, it is-not-a-...girl", I struggled. Getting closer. Too close out of my comfort zone.

"I will still be friends with you silly, guy lover or girl lover, in fact, I told Kyle the same thing, he said he has been having strange dreams". He smoked another. Wait? What did he say?

"What? Kyle had the same problem? With a guy?". I swear a heaven just opened up.

"Yup, started having feelings with someone he had known for some time, loved him as a brother", "but like a light switch, it turned into a small crush".

"That's what I need to hear! And Ken I want to admit it to you, but please keep it a secret, I like Kyle, like like Kyle!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Shh, you call that keeping a secret Stanley? That's great!, I always thought you two were like two peas in a pod together, but you never know if it can be another guy, so just be careful, take him to the homecoming dance this Saturday, he might accept the invite".

I smiled ear to ear, "Thank you, thank you!, I will take him to homecoming!".

I rushed out the door back to the house. I need to count my money, get the catalogs spread out on my bed, and most importantly, ask my date out to the homecoming dance Lol! I never felt this much hope in my life.

JcPenny's has some sales on tuxes. For only $120. Maybe I'll get Kyle a tux too! This is going perfect.

Reaching for my cellphone, I started texting him.

"Hey Kyle, sorry if I scared you back at my house, will you forgive me?"

Took a good long 10 minutes til I got one back.

"Yes, why would I be angry at you? I was just overwhelmed"

"You going to homecoming this Saturday?"

"No, I have no one to go with :("

"Yes you do, I am asking you Kyle Brovfloski if you will come with me? :)"

"LOL yeah dude, I'll go, but what if they judge us?"

"Come on, I have a sale at JCPenny to go to to get our tuxes for 120 each, and do not worry,

I will not let anyone touch either of us, what do you say to that dude?"

"LMAO, you have always been my hero Stan, yes I do, haha"

"Want to go right now to the sale, I'll drive us there"

"Sure"

I went to the bathroom and combed my hat hair and brushed my teeth, and to use the bathroom.

Wow, going with my best friend to the homecoming dance. That will be the best time of my life, okay, okay, I'm going to blow a load if I do not keep myself under control.

I headed out the door with one of my moms homemade cookies towards Kyle's house. The "puke" green house in the corner two blocks from me. He was waiting on the couch of his house for me. "Hey Stan, I do not have a tux, that is why I want to come with you, how much do I need? I got 240 from my dad".

"120 for the tux, but keep the change, we need the dinner money and some for the shoes and

tickets".

"Alright, lets go", he stood up. Heading to my sports car. My dad got it for me for my early 16th birthday after he got a bonus check from work. I believe it is amazing.

Seems like everyone wants to go to homecoming, bussles of people are going isle to isle to just get their dresses. Some of the girls will be fighting for shoes if it got any uglier. Whilst the guys are just too easy to buy for.

"What color looks the best on me Kyle? Blue or yellow ties?" I asked holding up two ties against a black tux coat.

"I do not know dude, brown eyes look adjacent to yellow, maybe because the two looks like you went to the bathroom on your suit" he joked. I laughed so hard, I pissed myself a little.

"Okay, so that's a no, how about green-"

"No Stan, purple shades go well with your eyes, that are as blue as the sky after a fresh rain-I mean, yes, that color is cool". Did he compliment my eyes? Damn, did it all of a sudden get hot in here?

"Thanks Kyle, you are a gentleman", I half joked. I put the jacket and tie in the cart. We looked for his tie. So his eyes are green, do I compliment them too?

"Here Stan, I am holding up a lime green one and a red one, which looks better?"

"The red will go good with your fiery hair so red like the sweet cherries of a fresh cherry tree, but I'll go with the green one to match the eyes". Dang dude, that escalated quickly.

Okay, so we paid up front with our shoes, shirts and coats with ties and went home to put our fancy man clothes away. I cannot believe my eyes, am I dreaming or am I going with Kyle on the most romantic dance ever?

 **Chapter 7: Homecoming dance**

7:30, October 12th, the day of homecoming. I have just been invited by Stan to go to homecoming with him? I already know he is not nominated for king this year because of the breakup with Wendy, but he is much more cooler than half of the kids here to be king.

But I totally accepted the invite because I do want to hang with my best buddy, and I have been doing some dance moves. Uh-oh, what about my questioning feelings towards him? What if they are not questionable at all?! Maybe I'm just nervous with a mix of hormones. Bad combo.

So I am in my room getting ready for the big night: goes from 8p.m-12 a.m, right after the game.

I will get changed into my suit and showered right away. Ugh, the promises that guys like him give. I am not sure if he is still the old him after years. The popularity must be nice.

I brushed my ginger fro into a neat, flat haircut with a lot of style gel. The suit was ironed and dry-cleaned (for looking extra nice), the cologne I wore is Playboy, and my teeth are brushed.

"Maybe I should get Stan a gift, you know, every couple gives their 'date' a little something".

I looked through my drawers and closet to look for "cheap" items, but nothing. Until, I see something green and fluffy in the corner- my stuffed creeper Mr. TNT. Well, I do not want him anymore, but was special, I'll take him!

I felt sick to my stomach, almost like a heard of elephants are trampling my insides. But it is not the sick- vomit feelings, it's excitement. I am taking him to dinner first before homecoming starts. That way I'll give Stan the creeper, then we head back and dance the night away. Do

I really just think, just maybe, I tell that I at least care more than a friend, but a brother?

The bell rang, it's Stan! Quick, I tided my fro and oh dear. I need to shave. I went back up.

"Hello Stanley, you look handsome tonight, Kyle should be down in a minute", greeted Mrs. B. Stan is wearing an identical black suit like Kyle's, except his raven black hair is swept to one side, looking like the perfect boy I have known forever, and his lavender tie matches his deep navy eyes. He looked absolutely stunning.

"It's taking forever, the game starts in half an hour, I would like to go out to eat" sighed Stan.

"Well, he can take as long as four minutes in the shave Stan, but I believe he is just messing around", "I'll get him", Sheila got up. As she was about to, Kyle slowly walked downstairs.

I cannot believe what is standing in front of me right now, him all looking his best, so amazing!

"Sorry I'm late getting down, just, needing to shave", "Um Stan?" I started.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Before we head off, I would like to, you know, give you something as a friendly gift for, um taking me, uhh, to-to the dance". I sound nervous, like I am going to run in a hole and hide.

"Dude, you do not have to give me anything", he smiled.

"No seriously, I have never been asked by anyone to go to the dance, and I really do not want it anymore, and you might like it". I held out Mr. TNT. He beamed with a child-like glow to his eyes, a child I seen a few years ago when he got a guitar hero game.

"I LOVE IT KYLE! Thank You!". Wow, that went well. He dove into my arms and full-on hugged me. His grip was tight, but I embraced every second of it. God he smells good too!

"Alright boys let's go in the car, Brans Steakhouse is waiting", called my mom. Stan lets go of me and takes my hand and starts off to the car.

8:05, the game starts. I do not want to miss a second of the game, not when Stan is on it. I have quit the squad because there was so much going on with my life right now. But I go to each practice and each game to be his vocal point. I love my friend so much.

"Annnddddd Gregory Smithers has the ball, and is heading straight for the goal, and another touch down for South Park cows!", shouted the annoncer.

"GO COWS!" goes the crowd. Almost everybody was there: The teachers, principal Mac, even the homeless people watch through the fence. This IS their t.v.

"Kyle, you made it!"...Kenny is at the game too, except he was holding Bebe's hand: she is wearing a red dress with her curly blonde hair up in a bun, waving a cows flag.

"Hey Kenny, Bebe, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing, me and the lady are enjoying the game and I see you in a handsome tux, who is your other someone?". He winked, acting like he does not know.

"It's not really a date, I am going with Stan Marsh", I answered. I pointed at number 6.

"Stan? You mean your best friend? The quarterback who gets all of the girls?" Bebe squealed a little as she asked.

"Yes my lady, that's the one" purred Kenny, "But I am over here, the guy who is naturally as handsome and have the looks that is worth nothing". Kenny has some flirting.

"I know baby, I do not care if you are homeless", she giggled. She kissed his cheek.

Boy, I wish Stan will kiss my cheek like that. "Uhh, I am moving over here to cheer for my friend, see you later Kenny". I moved away from the scene in which in my opinion, have some jealousy burning up inside me.

"Stan Marsh, or number 6 takes the field!"

"GO STAN!" I yelled. He runs swiftly like a gazelle, as light as air, just to have the football in his hand, cradling it like a small child. "Touch down Cows!", "with only a minute left to go, the Pigs are at 5-9 with the Cows in the lead, say goodbye to your hope pigs".

Slow motion, they tackle the helmeted Pigs, grass flying in the air, and a mass of boys are at the ground trying to pry the ball off Stan's grip. The bell sounded, the crowd cheers! I saw him make that final touchdown. Stan is so talented.

9:28, I waited outside the guys bathroom while he puts back on his dance tux and freshens up.

"You were amazing out there Stan! The way you tackled that big black guy to the ground?

Priceless", I laughed.

"I try my best man, come on, lets go have some fun!".

The gym was packed with people! The lights in there were too high in colors, it almost looks like you were in a painting; and the music was catchy, but the words do not make sense. But guess what? I do not care. I picked a table near the dance floor to put down our tux coats and our cellphones.

"Want to go dance the crowd away?" asked Stan taking my arm.

"Lets" I answered automatically. We wiggled our asses to the middle and danced like we are having a raving fit.

While the boys are dancing, they do not know who will be there; it is almost the whole school.

Clyde is especially angry at Stan for giving his main gang member a concussion that could be permanent.

"This must be Stan and Kyle's table, I looked up their phone brand and model number". Did I mention? Clyde is good at spying on little stuff like that.

"Okay Kyle, I'll put our drinks over here, I am the lemonade, you are the root beer, do not mistake it, if so, you are as stupid as Cartman". Clyde kept himself hidden until the boys went into the crowd of people.

"Fools, I have you now, I am going to make your 'hero' very sick with mono, by using this DNA sample of the virus that I paid that nerd to give to me, hehe, and it was a pretty bad mono too".

A tube in his hand was popped of it's cap, and poured into Stan's drink. He gave one more laugh and walked away from their table.

11:50, the dance is almost over. We both are getting tired. I swear, that is the most I ever danced in my entire life!

"That was an epic night, wasn't it? Better than playing on the Xbox all night", yawned Stan.

I had to pee several times, we drank so much at the beverage station from burning off energy dancing. He looks a little like he is burning up, but that is the tiring effects I bet.

"Yes dude, totally worth it, I can fall asleep on the gravel, I'm so fucking tired" I slightly snickered. He laughed a little.

"You know Kyle, I never knew you had some moves in you, you could have been in the dance squad instead of football"

"That kind of club is for girls, besides, I'm not gay".

"You didn't have to quit football Kyle, I miss you playing for the team"

"I come to each and every practice Stan, I'm still here"

"I know, but it does not feel the same". He hugged Mr. TNT. We drove in the car in silence.

Nobody wanted to talk we were so tired.

We made it to the Marsh residents, and he let out a nasty cough.

"Hey, you okay bud?" I asked. That sounded a little bit of a nasty one too.

"Yes, I will be fine, text me tomorrow", he called.

Watching him go up to the house and closing the door, I whispered "I will".

 **Chapter 8: Ill/Worried**

Like I promised, I texted my pal. 10:00, he should be playing the Xbox or the computer on a Sunday morning. I felt like I was in a dream: the dancing, the crowd, and the Cows winning the game again! But it was real, I know, that stuffed creeper is gone.

"Good Morning Stan" I typed. Took a good two minutes for him to answer.

"Hey man, that was some fun time! But I think I caught something"

"It was halfway through the dance when I felt like the room is a large oven"

Oh shit, I thought that was tiring effects after the dance!

"How bad is it dude?"

"I am not sure, I can barely talk, in fact, this is the only way I can speak a word without

having my throat burn to hell"

"You still coming to school?"

"We will see, I am feeling like crap, when everyone's asleep, I had a trash can full of sluggish

yuck"

"You know, you never missed a day of school since last year; it is unlike you getting this sick"

"I'm not invincible Kyle, I am human like everyone else in this pathetic world"

"You are in my eyes dude"

"I'm sorry Kyle, I do not feel so well, I am going back to bed, but it is nice to see you talking to

me again :)"

"No problem Stan, ILY, night"

"I know, I know that since almost 10 years ago, goodnight"

That is where the conversation ends for the entire day. I never came out of my room, except to

use the bathroom. My mom, Ike and dad are starting to worry about me. They brought up the

meals to me and got the dishes without complaining. At least, for now. What would I do without

him in my fourth hour? What will I do without my Stan?

 **Chapter 9: Emergency room visit**

October 15th, 2:34. It has been three days since Stan was not in school. I brought his homework

and even some of the quizzes and one major test to his house. Like his own personal school delivery system.

The room is draped with a black sheet over his window, the tissues in the trash is overflowing, and the look on his face is white with sweat dripping from the temple. He looked awful. But still very handsome.

"Hey Stan, I brought the latest homework assignments: it's health, social sciences and

chemistry". No answer. Stan slowly turned his head and nodded with a small smile.

Defiantly breaks my heart to see him that sick. Like the same mutual feeling he had with me when I was sick and needed a kidney transplant. He was there by my side the whole time, getting Cartman to forcefully donate his kidney to me. Which I secretly wish that it was Stans.

He pointed to the pad of paper and pen by his bedside. He wants to say something. I grabbed it.

He shakily scribbled:

Dude, it is dreary in here, but when you walk in here, it is like I was not sick at all. I'm here with you, and that's all I need.

"That's very nice of you man, I feel the same way too, it is dark until I visit you" I whispered

very tenderly.

He scribbled again: Sorry, was that a little too gay for you?

"No Stan, that does not sound gay at all, you are my best friend, maybe my brother I never had"

I answered. A tear rolled down his pale, sweaty face. A tear of happiness. He gestured to move

the textbooks to the table by his laptop. I obeyed with no problem.

Hug me Kyle, I feel so cold, he wrote.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. My hat removed from my head

showing my fro. He liked to feel my fluffy hair, based off experience. Finally, my arms wide

and open, I wrapped my arms around his whole self with a soft and warm hug. He cried a little bit.

"It's okay Stan, you will feel better soon, and in a few days, I am going to make you the best

birthday surprise ever".

I hummed "Perfect" to him. One of his favorite P!nk songs. He did not move. Maybe he is sleeping. Then I sensed something wrong, he was not breathing! Oh shit!

"Stan? You okay?" I shaked. No answer. Not even a slight movement. Limp in my own skinny arms.

"MRS MARSH! It's Stan!"; I paced the room, I do not know what to do. He never been this sick.

Sharon Marsh rushed upstairs, her face gone white, seeing her son limp and my tear-streaked face. "Stan?! Kyle? What's wrong with my boy?".

"I do not know, he just stopped breathing, call 911, oh God!", I sobbed. As fast as humanly possible, she took him into her arms and rushed him to the car and to the two mile hospital.

I texted Kenny and everyone that we knew of what happened to Stan. Kenny got on his moped and followed behind Mrs. Marsh's SUV. It was like a total flash of color in my eyes, we made it to the E.R, and a rush of blue and red and yellow filled my retinas. We carried a limp Stan on a stretcher and to the urgent care; Kenny scrolled past me to the door. The tears in my eyes made it hard to see.

"Looks like we are loosing him doctor, give me the grinders, and...CLEAR!". The urgent care doctors and nurses frantically worked on Stan, trying to revive the poor soul.

A surge of electricity was surged to his heart, tubes through his nose to make it easier to breathe. But no success.

"Clear, we need more revival doctor! Okay he is breathing; heart rate 128 over 90, make his heart slow down, okay he's stable".

I knew this is it. I have my hands on the window, face pressed against the glass. Flashbacks played in the back of my mind;

Laughing in the back ground at my house, snowy and cheerful

 _"Catch me Kyle, hahahaha!"_

 _"You will never catch me commander Stan, I will take the galaxy of boogertrees!"_

 _Flash forward to a playground back at South Park elementary, Butters, Token, Jimmy and_

 _myself play football and thought it will be funny to throw it at Stan's head. Laughing his_

 _ass off, he attacked the boys. Landed on me, and smiled and got off me._

 _"I will always be your best friend, never leave your side, whatever goes wrong...just remember_

 _I'm by your side like your very own shadow", said an imaginary Stan._

Back to the present, all is quiet. Is he going to be alright? What did I do wrong!? I never got to tell him how I really feel. To ask him to be my boyfriend and have a heavenly future together.

Now that is all over. Instead, I'm sitting on the bench outside the waiting room to hear the news from the doctor.

"Brofvloski, Mrs. Marsh, you can see him now", "He had a back up in his lungs with the sludge which was surgically sucked from the airways, never seen this bad case of mono in a person in all of my career as a doctor", said the trauma surgeon.

I looked at Ken, then back at Stan's mom. We followed him to room 134. There in a slightly lit room, smelling of hospital. Never smelled one since the time of trying to save that crazy genetic scientist from death. Sounds of the heart rate monitor and the up and down breathing fills the room also. Finally, there lays Stan. The color of his cheeks returned a little bit. Which was a little relief to me.

"Visiting hours ends at 11 p.m, and it is 9:41, you get almost three hours, then we would have to kick you all out", said the doctor. He walked out the room and closed the door behind us.

"Boy, you scared me Stanley man, are you okay?" asked Ken like he will get an answer.

Of course, still asleep, he did not answer Kenny.

"Mommy's here Stan, you are safe", whimpered Mrs Marsh. Still no answer, but a sudden wrestle of the sheets indicates he senses presence in the room.

"Kkk-yyle", goes the still body of Stan. He said my name for the first time in days. I smiled.

"Looks like he wants you Kyle my man, I think I should let you guys alone" whispered Kenny.

"Yes, you brought my boy here Kyle, you should get the first visit", said Sharon as she reached down to kiss my cheek. They quietly walked out the room and into the hallway.

I walked forward to his bedside.

"Kkyylle?", he moaned. How does he know it is me? Is it the way I walk or smell?

"Yes dude, it's me, I brought you here to the hospital, you stopped breathing for a while, I will not let you die until I do" I answered. A big smile is across his face, he shifted his weight closer to my side.

I have talked to him, and sung to him a little bit the whole time I was here. I left Mr. TNT and a pad of notebook paper and a pen for him to communicate. Time went by faster than expected. Finally it was time to go. Mrs. Marsh kissed her son's forehead and Kenny gave Stan one of his porn magazines. Ah Kenny, the funny ways to show that he cares for his friends.

He hears my footsteps from the position of his eye brows.

"Stan, visiting time is up, I have to go"

"kkyyle?" he moaned.

"I'm sorry, I will visit you tomorrow right after I get back from school".

"Come on Mr. Brovfloski, you are getting kicked out if you stay here after hours" threatened the nurse.

I walked out the door, but not long after, I hear the thrashing of Stan's bed, screaming my name.

"KYLE, NO!" Stan thrashed and cried like he was in pain. Doctors rushed in and tried to stabilize my friend, but nothing is working.

"Wait Kyle come back! You two can go, I only need him, you seem to have a good effect on our patient, you need to stay here, I'll call your school and parents to let them know what is going on". I gave her my number for the house and knew the high school already.

The screaming and thrashing continued until I said his name. He stopped instantly.

"Kyle", he smiled.

"Do not worry, if you need me, I will always be by your side, you cannot die without me".

Settling by the bed, I wrapped my arms around his shaking body. Letting my warm comfort him. I pulled off my hat and smoothed his greasy black hair. Without thinking, looking to see there is no doctors around, I kissed him, square on the lips. Stan's soft, cold lips touching my warm wet ones, felt like a surge of energy going past my body that had a long negative effect on me. I felt tons better. He did not noticed I kissed him.

The heart monitor is down to 100/85. I scooted him over on the bed and let my body get in there and fell asleep to the beat of both of our hearts, feeling like one.

 **Chapter 10: Awake**

The sun is shining through the hospital blinds, I woke up. Stan is still asleep. He had some night last night. I thought he was going to die from the build-up. But I looked up to the sky and thanked God he is alright.

"Good morning buddy", I whispered. The snoring was quiet and peaceful. "I am going down to get some breakfast for both of us, I'll be right back", I quietly said.

"Kyle, don't go", he moaned.

"I'm not leaving you, just downstairs, I'll be back before you know I was gone", I assured.

With that, he fell back asleep.

I crept out of the room and went into the dim hallway. Most nurses are up getting breakfast for the younger patients. Making way to the cafeteria, I see the menu: Bacon, pudding, wheat bread, and fruit. I knew Stan was a vegetarian, and fruit seems like to little. So I decided fuck it. So I waited until the public bus got here to go to town; Jesus, I hope he does not attack any nurses. Within five minutes, I am on the bus, and gave the driver his change.

"One round trip to town, near a Mcdonalds" I said. He nodded and asked to take my seat.

Back from town forty minutes later, I went upstairs with a McMuffin for me and some Cinabons for Stan. He use to chow those down when we go out.

"I brought back some Mickey's dude, I knew you liked the cinabons, so I got you one", I said holding up the bag.

"Thank you super best friend, you're the best", he whispered. I smiled, he has not made a full clear sentence ever since being called in sick. We chowed in peace and happiness.

"What happened last night? It started off as you coming into my room and bam, there was nothing", he asked all of a sudden.

"Well, yes I was there and you are in the hospital, you are going to miss a few days of school until we know for sure you are feeling better" I explained.

"Whoa dude! I never miss school! That will be considered failing to my parents!", he sat up in a snap.

"Hey hey, calm down, your parents said it was cool and the teachers excused you from the assignments. Heck, they even took off some questions on the final, lucky bastard", I laughed.

Stan looked at me. But it was not the usual, handsome boy smile he gives to me like always, but a genuine, loving glaze that had my heart struck like lightning. The kind in which a lover givesyou when you come home.

"What if you get my illness?" he asked with a worried tone. I returned it with a matter-of-fact

answer, "Then it will be OUR illness".

 **Chapter 11: The note**

October 18th, 4:45. It was the weirdest few days I have ever had with my best friend.

It was first dancing, then I was puking balls of flem; turned from the best dream I ever had to the fact I was almost to deaths door. What I did know from the first night he had visited me from my bedside, was his warm arms around me. And whispering inaudible things in my ear that sound so sweet. I think some of it was the song "Perfect" by P!nk. Damn I love that song!

The only thing that bothers me, is that I have felt like I was thrashing around, like I was fighting something during the blurry few days. Screaming his name. Was that my self-conscious, or was it me? Not to make conclusions, but I think it was fucking me! His name is like sweet and sour sauce: sweet to the touch, but then turns very sickening. But the thing is, I cannot stop loving it. Every second, every syllable, Ky-Le, is the most wonderful word in the world.

I want to admit it: I'm gay for my own best friend. I want to hold him like that every day and make love in his eyes every night. But how to tell him, I feel so nervous.

"Dude, are you going to be okay by yourself while I go home and go to Church?" asked Kyle.

Yes, Jews have their own church. "Yes man, I will", I answered. So he walked out.

I do not want him to see what I was going to do. I was thinking maybe a letter explaining what is going on will be a better option for me.

I picked up the pad of paper and pen and started writing. As I was writing, I see more images of the good times we had:

 _"Oh no, don't burn me sun, I'll stop making movies!", said Kyle in a girls voice._

 _"Too late Jessica Parker, you will die a painful death, face my wrath!", I laughed_

 _pointing a magnifying glass to the toy car._

 _South Park middle school: I was passing around the football, waiting for the rest of the_

 _team to practice. Kyle was on his way there; Wendy blowing kisses at me._

 _He seems so jealous at the kiss-blowing. Suddenly, a big, mean black bully (obviously hired_

 _by Cartman to do dirty deeds). "Hey ginger, do you know what day it is?!" he shouted._

 _"I do not know, and what?" Kyle shakily asks._

 _"Kick a ginger day!" he sprinted towards poor Kyle._

 _"HELP!", he shouted._

 _I whipped my head around and took off my helmet. Kyle was being kicked senselessly in the leg, to the point of blood showing._

 _"Stupid Ginger, or day walker, whatever, who will save you now?"_

 _"I will", said a distant voice. Running like I'm is flying, and hair as black as midnight, it was Kyle's super best friend, me, Stan._

 _"Let him go Bradly Biggle, and you won't have to face my fury", I calmly stated._

 _"Hey Stanley Marsh? Will you help me rid of this pest?", he snickered._

 _The bloodied Kyle looked up at him, tears and dirt smeared on his face._

 _"Well you asked for it, if you do not let Kyle go and stop kicking him, I will have your balls, even if it means detention", I had my voice raised._

 _"Oh hell no, queer. He's ginger and they do not deserve to live, I'm not afraid of no sissy, white ass cracker like you!"._

 _Jumping like a grasshopper, arms wide out, pushed the bully to the ground and smothered him in dirt and grass. The beating of his head was amazing, it was thrown around like a baby's, and he looked even darker with his blood on his face._

 _"Alright! I'll let this cracker go, Cartman has given me a free Mcdonalds card if I can beat this kid for him, and I'm sorry, I will never beat him up again!" he whimpered._

 _"I knew it, serves you and him right, never go on this field again", I let him go._

 _He ran off screaming and crying._

 _"Stan, you saved me" Kyle cried._

 _"Hey, don't worry, I will never let anyone's hands on you"._

 _Back into Kyle's room, he looks an awful like me when he catches mono. Pale, not even moving . There is Kenny, Clyde, Butters and Stan. All looking in awe as he keeps vomiting._

 _"What's wrong with him?" said Butters in a tearful state._

 _"Cool colors", said Clyde, obviously more amused than concerned._

 _"Mrpph mm", muffled Kenny shaking his orange head._

 _I was looking at the poor boy with tears staining my coat and gloved hands folded in prayer._

 _"God, we need help, my super best friend is in need of a kidney replacement, will you help_

 _us get Cartman to donate his?", "I'm not sure how much time he has left". Sobbing._

 _Butters went by his side and patted my back._

 _The parents turned to magic and natural remedies to try to cure their boy, but nothing seems to solve the problem. I was the only one to see the problem is the kidney. He was the one to send him to the hospital. But had to break into fatasse's room and remove the kidney. The one to save his life._

 _The one for Stan's purpose, as his guardian angel._

 **Chapter 12: The most perfect sleepover**

I am back from the hospital. Finally! It was getting very dark most of the time. I have the note I wrote in my back pocket. I'm going over to Kyle's house for the sleepover he had promised.

It's my birthday: October 19th, 2014...I turned 16. We decided that it is two days instead of one.

"Please mom and dad? To stay over for two days with Kyle?" I begged a little.

Randy looked at Stan with some suspicion on his scruffy face, obviously has a beer on him.

"Yes my boy, you can go over, do you have your chores done?"

"All of them, I even walked the dog, buy mom and Shelly tampons, and cleaned the bathroom;

you or mom do not even need to clean the house for an entire week at the least!". I knew this day was coming, so I made sure I have the opportunity to stay over.

"Yes Stanley you can, in fact, this is your allowance, to stay over at your friend's house", said Sharon.

Meanwhile, I am back at my house getting ready for Stan to come over. I wiped down the counters, dusted and vacuumed. Pretty much cleaner already. Knock, knock! There is the door. Is it him?

"Hi Stan, glad you are better, Kyle is upstairs, possibly waiting for you" greeted my dad, Gerald. My heart fluttered, he's not dead

"Kyle! Boy I'm glad to see you", he seems ecstatic.

"Stan, dude you are not dead!" I joked. Of course not, I prayed he was not. He gave me his famous hug. Without Kyle knowing, Stan slipped the note in his inside pocket.

"What are you doing?", I asked; it felt like he was tickling me.

"Nothing", he snapped out of the hug. Seems like he put a piece of paper inside my pocket.

"Come on, lets start the celebration by playing Mario Cart!". I grabbed Stan and we start off to my room.

The day consists of chatting with four friends at the same time, eating til I finally cannot hold more cheesy poofs and french fries. This night is special to me, to impress Stan to the max.

But the surprise is in 24 hours. Then I realize, the plane tickets! Hotel!

"Hey dude, excuse me for a second while I go on the computer".

"Sure, but do not take too long, I want to wrestle" answered Stan. I called Kenny on the phone while I opened a few windows.

"Kenny, you there?"

"Yes Kyle, what's up?"

"I want to know if you robbed the bank yet, you know to save the people from the real robber".

"I am actually called in for a robbery now, I'll get back to you"

"Kk :)"

Fifty minutes went by

"I got it! Got about 10 grand in my belt loop, you on the computer?"

"According to Holiday Inn, Denver, it is 50 dollars a night; 45 dollars for a fancy ass dinner,

100 for gas; 30 for lunch on the way; and 25 for the tickets in", "So that is 250 for 24 hours

on the greatest trip ever!"

"Goodie, but damn that is too much I picked up, that means that's almost all the money

to get my family a decent home for once! Thanks Kyle, I'll sneak up the window to give the

money to you"

"Okay, it is the window in the back of the building, third one".

16 minutes later, Mysterion (Kenny) comes up to the window and gives me the 250 needed

for the trip. I thanked him and went back to my room, where Stan waits.

"What was the hold up? Jerking off?" he cackled.

"No! I had, um, diarrhea" I lied.

"Gross, well come on lets wrestle!", he lunged at me. It hurts so good!

Night, October 19th, 10:58, Stan is snoring on my bed. This time, not softly like at the hospital,

but louder and drool comes out the side of his mouth. It is very funny, I try not to wake him up with my muffled laughs.

That thing that is slipped into my coat pocket? What could it be? Some note probably.

I got off my bed, and walked over to my coat, on top of my duffel bag. Reaching into the depths of the inside, I find the note. I sneak to the bathroom for light and closed the door.

Scanning the words: I see the most heartfelt, easy to read letter I seen:

 _Kyle, it is going to be hard to say, but I have held this in for a few_

 _years at the most. I am in the hospital, thinking and praying for you, you_

 _need a lot of it since you are the one always getting injured and stuff._

 _We been through the good and bad like brothers, and everyone says we are_

 _the perfect bunch. Which I feel is true. But the ache of this strong, magnetic_

 _energy that is drawn to you is too much to say we can still be "just friends"._

 _I protected you for almost 11 years, since I have called you friend for the_

 _first time, and shared chipokemons with you and Kenny. Not so much Cartman._

 _Our hearts feel like one, we think as one, and feel as one. I worry about you_

 _almost all the time when we are not together. Sorry I cannot help it!_

 _It sounds all so weird, but this is me pouring my heart out on this piece of_

 _paper. Anyways, I look at you, and I see the most intelligent, handsome guy ever._

 _And I'm not joking, they see me as the handsome one. But I'm just as average_

 _in looks as I am as the stereotypical football player. I really care for you Kyle,_

 _and always will from the time we first met to the dusk of my time. The ginger_

 _hair under your hat is just as fiery as the burning passion I have for you._

 _Eyes as green as the wild marsh plains in the wild. And a heart like gold. Kyle_

 _brovfloski, I think I may have fallen hopelessly in love with you. I did in the_

 _eighth grade when we rode the water log ride back at the amusement park._

 _We shared a cotton candy I paid for, and I looked at you and thought how much_

 _we have been through together and felt deep down, you're the missing piece in my life._

 _If you are reading this and made it this far, I hope we do not loose our friendship._

 _-Stan._

I stopped right there in the end of the letter. He actually wrote this when he was not in a pain episode? He feels the same as me. I'm left breathless, I feel as though I might cry out in happiness. Of course our friendship will not be the same after this, but it makes it even better even! I will not care if I loose the status of being the Jew kid to being the gay kid, but it is better than half of the names Cartman called me for 10 years.

I have to tell Stan I got his letter, but I'll just let him sleep. I snuck out of the bathroom, and back to my room. Still in a peaceful mode, the snoring died down a little. I settled to the opposite side of his body. Wrapping my arms around him, holding the sleeping form close, I hugged a little tighter. But not too much to choke him out. Sudden ache is between my legs.

Shit, I am hard again!

I shifted my back towards him, and quietly reached into my boxers, grabbing the mass in my open hand. Groaning quietly, I moved my hand up and down the shaft of my penis. It felt so good. It has been a long time since I done this. Never have I heard someone I care about so much tell me he loves me back. I moved my hand faster. Trying not to scream out in a super orgasm, I muffled my mouth with the pillow. Couple more strokes, and semen is on my hands, oh crap. I put my now flaccid penis back in my boxers and pulled up my pajama pants. Grabbed a couple washcloths to clean up the mess. Finally the semen gone, I gone back to bed. With my arms around my super best friend. Tight, but not too tight. Tomorrow is a new day.

 **Chapter 13: Minecon is actually crazy**

October 20th, 2014, 6:00 in the morning. I made sure I was up before my buddy. I packed his things in the duffel bag I set out. I have mine with me. I packed a change of clothes, a few pairs of socks and underwear. Lets not forget pajamas.

"Hey Stan, wake up, lets go", I shaken him awake. Shuffled from the sheets, his sleepy eyes went up to me.

"Huh? Go where exactly?" he mumbled.

"The next part to your birthday surprise, silly" I smiled. Stan jumped out of bed, as excited as me. "Come on then, where is it?!", he spontaneously asked and jumping around.

"If you can get downstairs and wait for me to make some breakfast, we can go to the car and I will show you".

So he obeyed and got dressed. I made my famous kuser omelet and bacon for two. Nobody is home, like a dream come true. Even for a teenage boy waking up from a deep slumber, he looks very good with messy bed head.

"Where are you taking me Kyle?", he asked. I sighed, I do not want to ruin the surprise.

"You will see when we get there", I simply answered.

I helped load his bag in my car, and sat in the passenger seat next to me. I have a blind fold by me, ready when we are a mile from Minecon.

The car ride was smooth, down to five miles. We stopped for lunch on the way and got big Macs and a coke. Stan and burps are a very funny combination, probably twice he belched in my ear, which I laughed so hard I almost got off the road twice!

"Alright dude, we are almost there, engage blindfold" I commanded. He put it on with some suspicion. The lot of Denver is super busy:

Hundreds of creepers, Steves, and zombies are all lining up to go in. I got both of our costumes in the back: I'm a enderman while I grabbed Stan's Steve costume. Without him knowing.

Finding a lucky parking spot in the front of the door, I lead a blindfolded Stan to the door.

"What are you putting on me Kyle, stop!", he fidgeted.

"Just hold still" I wrestled the costume over his head. I took his hand and went up to get

our tickets. "Two please", I handed the ticket master my money.

"You two are a very cute couple, dressed as-". I cut him off.

"Shh, it's a surprise, just give me the tickets", I whispered-hissed. Without saying anything else, he handed me the tickets.

"Okay Stan, you ready to see what I have been hiding from you?" I asked.

"YES YES!" he jumped. I ripped off the blindfold. He froze, wide eyes as wide as they can go, then a smile broke out. It looks as he was about to squeal in delight, but the air was trapped. The background, minecraft theme, and the people in costumes in one area was fantastic.

"DUDE THIS IS AWESOME! How do you know?!", "OH MAN, I thought I will never get the chance to be at Minecon again! This is the best birthday ever!", he squeezed me, I cannot breathe. Especially in a giant Enderman costume!

"Mpphmm!" (Thanks, I'm glad you like it). "Where do you want to go first?! The mining area, 3D pictures, or virtual mining?" he asked so very very fast.

"Actually Stan, there is something I want to tell you, something about last night" I started.

Bang! There was a loud noise at the door like someone kicked in a door. I whipped around, there, three big, heavily armed men in black suits scanned the room.

"Alright nobody move! This is a hostage situation, give me all of your weapons of war, which is all of your minecraft TNT, and I will set you free!" said one of the men.

"You can take us, but you will never take my TNT!" shouted one of the dorks dressed as a creeper. Bang! Head was shot.

"Anyone else want to argue with the men in charge of Minecon?"asked another suited guy.

The crowd shook their heads.

"Then onto the ground, we have some work to do", "Mimzy, search the area for money, and explosives, I will keep an eye on everyone".

"Kyle, what do we do?" whispered Stan, obviously scared.

"Don't worry dude, I have an idea, these guys look stupid enough to not see me escape and try to break everyone out" I whispered back.

The truth is, I do not know what I was doing half of the time, but I believe if I can pull it off, I can get my friend out and call the cops.

1:29, the hostage guard is fast asleep with a gun in his hand. But everyone is too afraid to even

get up and go to the bathroom. This is a good time to do what I must do right now.

If only my Goddamn Enderman head was not so dark, so I pulled it off and set it aside. I crawled as quiet as could be without waking up that smelly son of a bitch. On the other side of the room, is a small duct that leads to the ceiling. I have not gained any weight since I have gotten Aids from Cartman almost 8 years ago. But now the cure is here and no other than Magic Johnson injected me with cash, I have a high T-cell count, but the weight loss effect is still there. Anyways, Through the dark tunnels of the duct, I crawled. There has to be an opening to the outside somewhere.

"I think we found the room Hunter, the room full of TNT, now you stupid head, since you keep forgetting the plan, I will tell you again: First we put the fuse in the super TNT, then the whole room explodes in a nuclear warfare (possibly killing us too), and the whole town of Colorado will die, Then the world will see how dangerous this videogame is really".

Hunter nodded in agreement, "Will we still have Burger King afterwards Jerry?" asked the guy called Hunter.

"Yes, if we survive this warfare, we can take over that fast food joint and have as much whoppers than we can dream of!".

Wait, did they just say nuclear warfare?! Oh no, I cannot let that happen. I wish this day did not back fire. I reached into my pocket and dialed Kenny.

"Hello?" came a voice behind the line.

"Hey Kenny, I'm in deep shit man, but be quiet"

"What's up Kyle? You seem very nervous"

"I am in Denver at the Rose Bowl Stadium, you know, Minecon, and three crazy suicide

nuclear warfare guys broke in and are planning to blow up the place!" I frantically whispered.

"Hang on let me get Mysterion on the phone", (silence) "Hey citizen, there is a crime going

on?" answered a deep, scratchy voice.

"Yes, there is three crazy bombers here planning to kill us all".

"Yes it sounds like a ton of work, we need to call in another person to help me fight this crime,

someone as stupid and can speak their language".

I looked around, "Who?"

"Eric Cartman: yes he is a gang member and almost killed you a dozen times, but he is the only

hope if we are all going to make it out alive". Damn I hate Cartman.

"Okay, but hurry, they said the plan is going to happen in about an hour".

 _Meanwhile-_

"Hahaha! I got you good Pip, now say you are a French piece of crap", taunted Eric.

"I'M A FRENCH PIECE OF CRAP!", he cried. Eric smiled, completely satisfied that there is another life ruined. Suddenly, his phone gone off.

"YO, Cartman speaking".

"Yes hello, this is Mysterion, we got a problem in Denver Cartman".

"Who are you talking about? I help nobody"

"Unless you want me to kick your ass in front of your homies, I will"

"Shut up Mysterion!"

"There is a take over of black people and Mexicans Eric, we need your help to stop these

minorities from taking over the Earth"

"You got to be kidding me Kenny, minorities, taking over?!"

"I'm serious. At the Rose Bowl in Denver, the heart is located there, go quick"

"Yes sir!". He hung up. My what a stupid ass.

Cartman started his low rider and rushed to Denver, CO.

Okay, I gone over the plan carefully over the phone with Mysterion: I defuse the bombs, he saves the citizens while Cartman distracts the bombers.

I hear a window break: I looked out the duct opening, Eric broke the window with his big fat ass.

"Hold it right there black people! You will not take over the entire world, not this time, trust me, you're horrible and you will fill every corner with Taco Bells and KFC's!".

The people in the room seem confused. "Um, first of all, I am not black, but Mimzy is!" pointed the first guy. "Take his money for all I care, just leave us to the destruction of these minecraft nerds!". Cartman folded his hands and took a deep breath. Obviously about to speak one of his dumbass speeches.

"Look, I know we white people treated you all in the past like animals and use you for our mediocre work, but forgive us, we were afraid, and...", he blabbed on and on and on.

Okay this is my chance, I crawled out of the hole and back to the door where the bombs are hidden. My, which mod was the bomb put? There are so many! Green, classic red, yellow, and massive bombs that look similar to the ones in WWII. I do not know which bombs were the ones fused. I looked around for pliers.

2:12, where is Kyle? I am on the ground with the rest of the hostages. It turned from the best day of my life, to the possible death situation we were always in as kids. He said he had a plan to get me out of here, but will he try to save me? After what I said on that note, why would he feel the same way about me, the same romantic feelings I have had towards him since that faithful summer. Here I am, in my Steve costume, on the dirty ground, hoping he will be back.

CRASH! The window of the entrance broke again; but this time, there was no shouting or threats of death. I recognize that green question mark on his hood, and matching symbol on his front. Mysterion came! But the signal did not flash; heck, you can see the signal from miles away.

"Who are you? This is a hostage situation, on the floor now!", he pointed the gun at the intruder.

"Not this time", said Mysterion in his deep, scratchy voice. Sprinting towards him like a boss, and extracting his claws from the epic gloves on his hands, the blades penetrate the soft skin on the unsuspecting guys' neck. He bled out so quickly, he choked on his own blood and died.

Wow, is that what dying feels like?

"Stay calm everyone, he is dead now, just follow me in a single file line and escort out the building", instructed the superhero. By the hundreds and thousands, the minecon persons are out in the safety of the parking lot. I got up and looked to see if everyone is out, so I can talk to Kenny.

"Who called you?" I asked in awe. Never in my days as "tool shed", did he call without the signal.

"A friend", he answered. He winked at me, the "I know who" wink and put down some smoke bombs and headed to find the other bombers.

 _Meanwhile-_

"So that is why you should go back to Africa where you belong, and keep things white", ended Cartman.

"This is insane! We are wasting precious killing time, lets activate the nuke and set the place on fire!".

Oh-No,...wait Nuke! The nuke color on the TNT is yellow with some black stripes! Why did I not think of that when I was in a situation like this?

It was plain as day: The smallest, most unsuspecting bomb in the room, lays the nuke.

I squatted and looked over the wires, blue and red. From the movies, the red one was always the one to stop the bomb; but I am not entirely sure. Pulling out my phone, I typed it in on the minecraft wiki on how to disarm the bomb. It says in order to cancel an explosion, unplug the farthest fuse to the right and then cut the blue and red cord. So I did. The timer says it is not active. I saved the day! Now to get Stan. I assumed it is safe to go out...boy was I wrong.

"You may have disarmed the nuke little boy, but that will not stop us from killing you!", said Mimzy. I whispered my prayers goodbye, but:...

Bam, Bam! Two gun fires were shot, none other than Stan was behind them. Looks to me they are dead.

"I will never let anyone's hands on you", he declared, blowing on the tip of the pistol.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You saved me bud, from having my head blown off" I kind of joked.

"Come on, this is boring, lets go back-".

"Wait, Stan...can we talk for a minute?" I started. He nodded.

"Well, last night, that um, note you have left me, you did not ruin our friendship.", "It was pretty nice Stan, I have never had somebody like you in my life before, and possibly the only one that is, like, right for me. That's why I never dated girls, in hopes of someday, you will see what is in front of you all this time". I never been this poetic to him before.

"Well, the way I felt with you, is like sunshine after a storm", he said, "and like a lady bug, you bring me good luck", Stan continued.

"And the apple to my eye, and the yin to my yang" I finished. We stared into each other for a long time. Possibly longer than all of the staring contests we ever had.

"I love you Stan Marsh". He smiled and looked even deeper into me.

"And I love you Kyle Brofvloski", he answered.

Leaning, closer and closer. Our lips touched. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he played with it with his. I never been kissed like that before!

"Dude, lets check into the Holiday Inn before we get caught", he blushed.

"Good idea", I chuckled back and kissed his cheek.

 **Chapter 14: Two brothers, now together**

 ***Author note: this contains a detailed sex scene, so leave now if you don't like boy/boy sex*  
**

We hopped into my car and headed off to the room to check in. Our parents are gone for the entire week, and I always have Kenny to get more money. He probably robbed too much from the bank, which the real robber stole. Wow! I'm confused.

I'm unpacking my bag to pull out my pajamas; I cannot stop looking at Stan's butt. Why am I looking at his butt? Although he did admit that he felt the same way as me, I do not want to rush things.

"So, you love me back?", I asked. He turned around with a part angry, part anxious look.

"I am not kidding Kyle, I really, really like you", "Like the time we had that egg project, I want you to be my 'spouse' instead of Bebe, I have tore Cartman's kidney to save you, almost died for you!", tears are showing in his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm not acting, and (sniff), kept all of our pictures and memories, Kyle, how and why are you thinking these evil thoughts?".

"I am because it seems like all a beautiful dream: the way you kissed me and the way you whispered in my ear"...I have sighed. I plopped down on the bed, and you know what? Stan did the same thing. First it was just staring, then he scooted over until we are hip to hip. The static comes back again, so strong, so right. I'm left breathless.

"If it was a dream Kyle, would you feel this?", scooting closer, then put one leg over me.

"Umm, m-maybe?" I shakily answered. Oh, man the pressure over my leg, is like a hug.

Things turned up a little, he wrapped one arm over my chest and took off my orange jacket.

"And Mr. Brovfloski if this was a dream, will this question come up?", he got off me and took my hands and whispered, "Kyle, do you love me enough to conquer the world, making it more awesome, as my boyfriend?", he said.

Okay, this is exactly what my dream was. Except no horse, no monster.

"Yes Stan Marsh ,I'll be yours forever", I answered with a large smile. The question was answered, he pinned me on the bed. Like wrestling, except as a new couple. It feels so different, feels as if I'm landing on a bed of roses instead of a carpet or blanket.

"If this was a dream, let's make love, right now, you and me",he kissed the nape of my neck. Woah, make love?

"There is one problem Stan, I do not have any experience with that stuff, you're my first", I admitted. With a laugh, he just simply stated,

"I'll teach you,, and you are my first too. First take off the rest of your clothes". I blushed, I never took off my clothes in front of him before.

"I'm nervous", I said.

"It's okay, we are very close, and I want to get closer, come on, you cannot resist me. I like your body, there is nothing to be ashamed of". That made me loads better. One at a time, my T-shirt, unbuttoned my pants, took off my hat, and finally my boxers. It now is just me completely in the nude, partially hard, and sitting on the bed waiting for him to do the same.

"Whoa dude, you have so many freckles, it's kind of cute!" Stan giggled. I giggled back.

Fuck unpacking the rest of the clothes, I set aside the duffel.

He took off his hat, smoothed his raven hair, the jacket ripped off, the T-shirt. Then pausing to look at me from top to feet, he unbuttoned his pants. How big is Stan? Finally, his boxers are slowly pulled around his ankles, then kicked them across the room. Seeing my best friend nude is something new for me: The wash board abs are strikingly visible and sleek, the skin is sweaty, and looking down between his legs...his dick is a pretty good size. At least 6.2 inches of it. My it looked good to suck on, but will it hurt when it gets thrusted up my butt?

"Come on, lets get started", he whispered. "The dawn of our relationship; I changed my mind on having sex be on the bottom of now, now is now. We do it Kyle, I have a burning urge to officially make you mine", he whispered in a deeper, more sexy tone.

"Oh Stan", I blushed. He took hold of my oh so growing cock, pulled out some lube and stroked it up and down. I moaned with pleasure. This is actually happening! A real dream I never want to escape.

"I want to fuck your virgin butt Stanley!" I squealed.

"Give me your cock first Kyle, I want to see if it is candy". We both sat up, and put his steaming mouth deep on my aching cock. I moaned even louder. Stroke, spit, lick, his mouth his magic.

I reached for the lube by the bedside and put some on my hands. I rubbed my hands together.

"Show me that tight ass of yours", I purred. He turned around. His butt is so rounded, very firm. Oh my God! Assuming the position, I put on a condom, and ever so careful and gentle, slipped my dick into his ass. Man! Its so tight, and warm. Plus the condom will prevent shit from getting on my balls.

"That's it Kyle, in my butt, now pull it out, repeat steps one and two as much as you want, ah yes! Kyle, oh Kyle!", he cried out with hot, passionate pleasure. In, out, in, out I went.

"Arggh, ah, d-dude! I'm going to cum soon, AHH!". It was minutes until I have lost the control. The condom broke a little; the semen creamed the hole. I spread it all around, inside him, and a couple kisses on the perked cheeks.

"Oh dude, I never knew you had it in you, now it is my turn to stretch that butt of yours".

Stan got up and put on a condom, cum still dripping from his newly screwed butt. Did the same with the lube; it felt so warm. He put his cock in my butt. My eyes widened, never in my life I felt something like this. Like taking a dump backwards. But the fact that the crap was his dick, it hurts so good! In, out, in, out.

"Oh, dude, DUDE! Ahghh, I'm in heaven, oh fuck" I moaned. Faster and faster, I never thought my butt could stretch that far. After a few minutes of fucking, he released his load into my ginger ass. The cum made it whiter than the hotel sheets. He spread the sperm on my cheeks and into his mouth. Did he take his tongue and licked my butt? That felt funny.

2:30 in the morning, we are tired. Had a night of fucking, bombers and a road trip. All with Stan. My best friend, now my lover.

"I had a great time babe, goodnight Stan, I love you, forever and always" I yawned.

"I love you forever and always too dude", he patted my back. I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms. The image is frozen in time. Like a picture, like the world stopped turning.

That the boy who had dodged at bullies, stood up for what's right, and was my friend at age 5. Is actually my guardian angel.

 **Chapter 15: Epilogue**

That crazy day at Minecon was posted on Youtube, and got a million hits on the first week.

When we got home, when holding hands, we called a meeting with both of our families and came out. The feelings from both of our families are accepting and never changed how they felt for our friendship, now couple relationship. But Shelly has something new to laugh about. I, Stan, kept going with football, and told the team "I dropped the soap". They laughed and cheered me on for being honest. Wendy have dropped high school and became a prostitute.

Eric and Clyde went to jail for the charge of vandalism of City Wok, Craig and Kevin were dropped, for they are not involved in their schemes anymore.

As for Kyle, we are going to have a happy future together. Now we have seen eachother, inside and out, our hearts are one, and breaths are one. I'll be his angel, his voice, for as long as I live.


End file.
